Fishing Lines and Police Boxes
by Maelynn Meep
Summary: Continuation to "Gone Fishing" and "Can of Worms". Jack thought he'd threw out all communication... Part of my "Connections" series. One-shot.


**Fishing Lines and Police Boxes**

_By Tuba321_

**A/N:** Well, it seems like I cannot escape the one-shot that was _Gone Fishing_. The demand for Jack's response to the MacGyver reference finally threw me (about time). Includes lots of references to MacGyver.

**Disclaimer:** If anybody was to own Doctor Who or Stargate… Well, it'd be BBC and ScFi.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"**H**as anyone ever told you that you look like MacGyver?"

Jack just stared at the pin-striped, messy haired, human-looking-alien next to him. "What?" He said simply, having absolutely no clue what the man was talking about.

The Doctor looked astonished. "You've never seen MacGyver?" At Jack's confused nod, he smiled in wonder. "The guy that can make a bomb out of a tape dispenser, a match, and a piece of gum?"

"No…"

"Well, how is that possible? He looks exactly like you!"

Jack shook his head. "I have no idea what you're going on about, Doc."

"Please don't call me 'Doc'!"

Jack nodded. He'd come to his privately owned cabin for the weekend for silence. He'd even thrown his cell phone out the window to achieve it. He'd made it to the pond were he could fish all he wanted but did not have to worry about catching any fish. But, he'd found this man, well alien, on the pier. They'd talked until he had actually found out he was an alien and until the man found out Jack was with Stargate Command. They'd exchanged names, Jack O'Niell for the Doctor, whatever kind of name that was, and had settled to fish at the extent of having Jack's line breaking and the Doctor fishing it from the rocks and getting soaked in the process. And now for some reason the Doctor was telling him that he looked like MacGyver?

"No problem Doc." He replied with a mischievous smile. The Doctor just rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Wait a minute." Said the Doctor, standing up and putting down his fishing pole. He headed towards the side of the cabin where a blue box resided.

Funny, Jack hadn't noticed that there before. He watched with some puzzlement as his new-found friend entered the box with a look of purpose.

The box was actually somewhat interesting to look at. It's handsome dark blue figure about six to seven feet tall, saying **Police Public Call Box** on the top in the center. It seemed to be something that would have appeared in old black-and-white English movies. Daniel would love that.

About two minutes passed before the Doctor emerged from his mysterious blue box with what looked like a stack of small boxes. He plopped himself down besides Jack and showed him his treasure. Seven boxes with the words _MacGyver_ on the front with a picture of a lad that might have not known what a hair cut was.

"Tell me that doesn't look like you ten years ago!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Jack studied the picture. "He doesn't look a thing like me!"

The Doctor took his turn to stare at the picture. "Yes it does!" He insisted.

"No it doesn't! In fact—" Jack interrupted himself, looking around with confusion. "Do you hear ringing?"

Raising an eyebrow, the Doctor nodded. He gestured towards Jack's backpack. "Your bag's ringing."

"What?" Jack started searching through his bag. He pulled a phone out of the outer pocket. "Figures." He flipped the phone open. "General, how _the hell_ did you manage to sneak a phone on me this time?"

A voice with a heavy Texan accent said back. _"Daniel put it on you when you went rampaging down the hall yelling 'I'm outta here!'."_

"Oh." Jack replied numbly. "Why did you call me?"

"_We have a problem."_

Nodding, Jack smiled tightly. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Colonel…" 

"Yeah!" He almost yelled. He looked back at the Doctor who was staring at him in amusement. "General, do you know who MacGyver is?"

"_The man that can fix a computer with a gum wrapper and a paperclip? Hell yeah."_ Hammond paused. _"Come to think of it… he looks the splitting image of you…"_

Jack groaned loudly. "Thanks for helping the cause, sir."

"Excuse me?" 

"Nothing."

"_Jack, you need to get back here."_

"Look, you know what?" He brought the phone close to his mouth. "TOUGH!" He yelled into the phone so loud the Doctor jumped back slightly. He threw the phone down violently before getting up and kicking it into the lake.

Turning back to the Doctor he asked. "Too much?"

"You are so fired."

"Naw." Jack waved off the comment. "He'd never fire me. Loves me to much." Looking back at his friend's blue box, he inquired. "What's with the box?"

Turning to look at his ship, the Doctor said. "Well, that's… my ship."

"As in _space_ship?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Well… it doesn't exactly fly." The Doctor explained. "It just sort of… appears."

"Ah." Jack nodded. "Time Lord science?"

With some tone of irony, the Doctor responded with a, "Yeah."

"Speaking of science, have you met the Ancients?" Asked Jack, not sure whether or not he should be asking a civilian (sort of).

With a slight shudder and some anger, the alien next to him said. "Not exactly my best friends."

All of a sudden, the Doctor's line was pulled. He turned to look at Jack. "I thought you said this pond had no fish?"

Jack just shrugged.

The Doctor stood up, holding the pole carefully, trying not to get pulled in. "This is a _big_ one!"

"But there's not supposed to be _any_ 'one's!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up to join him in tugging the pole.

"Well, apparently there is!" The pole was tugged violently. So violently that the Doctor lurched forward and would have fallen in the lake had Jack not have grabbed him around the middle. "Whoa!" The Doctor cried out, grinning insanely, hanging on to the pole.

"Let go of the fish!" Said Jack, still holding on to the Doctor.

The alien turned to look at him. "Don't you want to see what this beastie looks like?"

Jack couldn't argue with that so, together, they began to pull the line with determination.

"This is really big!"

"Tell me about it!"

With one and final heave they pulled their mysterious load out of the water, sending them both flying to the ground roughly. Wincing with pain from the impact, they turned over to look at their catch.

A large tire.

The Doctor laughed. Jack just smirked. He looked back at the Time Lord before bursting out in laughter himself.

"Whoa, some 'beastie'!" Jack commented, still laughing.

"Yea, but, you have to admit, that Good Year had a will to live!" The Doctor laughed.

A gurgle interrupted their laugh-fest. They turned and stared when they both noticed the phone that Jack had carelessly dumped into the lake.

It was still yelling.

"Colonel! Colonel, respond immediately!" 

"Oh, my god, it's alive!" Jack started, smile bigger than his face.

"You know what, though?" Said the Doctor. He turned to look at Jack. "You still really look like MacGyver."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Not exactly my best, but up there. I think. Review but please don't hurt my feelings!


End file.
